Kaindill
by Gunter
Summary: Un predator chassant un adversaire des plus coriaces.


La nuit était claire, au point que la chasse aurait été possible sans vision thermique. Le calme, rythmé de quelques sifflements discrets d'oiseaux nocturnes, le faisait bouillir d'une joie irrépressible. Le combat qu'il avait attendu si longtemps serait pour ce soir.

Le premier hurlement issu de la demeure qu'il surveillait, mit fin à l'attente qui le rongeait. Il ne put retenir un de ses grognements aigus, proche de ce qu'un humain aurait appelé roucoulement, qui témoignait de l'état de joie et d'excitation dans lequel il était.  
Dans une explosion de bois, la créature jaillit de la porte, trop fine pour lui résister. Le sang de ses récentes victimes coulait encore de sa mâchoire dégoulinante de bave. Le sombre liquide rouge qui commençait à sécher, avait collé sur son corps de fines échardes de bois.  
Semblant humer l'air, le monstre à l'appétit insatiable tourna imperceptiblement sa tête vers le yautja, perché dans l'arbre. Bien qu'invisible à de simples yeux, celui-ci se savait repéré, et son excitation guerrière n'en fut que redoublée.  
Le hurlement rauque qu'il poussa alors signifia qu'il défiait la créature en combat singulier. Celle-ci n'en avait que faire, son esprit bestial n'appelait qu'au sang. Toute notion abstraite était superflue et vide de sens pour elle.  
D'un bond, elle fut sur lui. À l'abri dans son arbre, il s'était cru hors de portée. Heureusement les réflexes dont était douée sa race, lui évitèrent le ridicule d'un combat trop écourté. Cependant, trop surpris pour assurer ses appuis, son esquive fut imprécise et le chasseur yautja glissa sur l'écorce rugueuse, le faisant chuter de plusieurs mètres. Le tapis végétal lui assura un atterrissage plus que confortable. Il fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, ses griffes métalliques prêtes à trancher.  
La bête avait disparu. La branche qu'elle venait de briser sur son passage, couvrait le bruit de ses déplacements, par le vacarme de sa descente jusqu'au sol. Celle-ci entraînant dans son sillage toutes sortes de branchages, vint précisément se briser contre ses propres racines quand la créature surgit d'un buisson, animée de cette même folie sanglante.  
Kor'latc n'en était pas à sa première chasse. Loin de là. Et il n'était pas décidé à baisser les bras si facilement. Bandant ses muscles brusquement, il se lança contre son adversaire, encaissant les griffes et les dents se plantant dans sa chair. La violence due choc lui coupa le souffle un instant, mais ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer à grandes enjambées contre un large tronc. Cette fois la douleur gagna également la créature qui répandit quelques goûtes de sang au sol. Ce temps de relâchement fut suffisamment long pour que le yautja plante ses longues lames dans le flanc du monstre. Emporté d'une rage démente, celui-ci projeta Kor'latc à plusieurs mètres d'un geste ample du bras.  
S'écrasant lourdement à terre, il glissa et avala de la poussière le temps d'un battement de cœur, trop longtemps à son goût. D'un pied vacillant, il déplia sa lance qu'il fit danser entre ses bras, avant de charger à nouveau. Le sang verdâtre coulait de son épaule déchirée. Plusieurs de ses côtes était brisées. Mais il lui restait sa volonté.  
Immobiles, les deux êtres se lancèrent de déchirants hurlements. Tant de rage guerrière et sanguinaire libérée dans l'air, semblèrent faire sursauter les pierres au sol.  
Ils se jaugèrent un instant dans le silence, avant de se ruer l'un vers l'autre dans une course folle. Le choc de crocs et de griffes aurait été insoutenable si le Yautja n'avait esquivé d'un saut agile l'assaut monstrueux. Vif, il rebondit par-dessus sa proie et lui lacéra le dos d'une large entaille. Kor'latc n'avait encore posé les pieds au sol, que la créature nullement gênée par son élan, fit volte-face, et saisit l'arme du chasseur à pleine main.  
Le réflexe habituel, dû à la fierté de la race Yautja, aurait voulu que ce dernier tienne fermement sa lance malgré la situation, mais heureusement il la lâcha. Sans quoi, projeté au sol par cette force bestiale, ses os d'une rare solidité, auraient été broyés.  
Alors que le bruit du métal frappant la roche retentit sèchement, il se retrouva à nouveau roulant au sol, mordant la poussière, au sens imagé aussi bien que réel.  
S'en était trop pour lui, deux fois de suite humilié de la sorte. La chasse faisait parti de sa vie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il imagine abandonner. Au début d'un combat, il savait que seul la mort résulterait de l'affrontement. Mais plus que tout, il se savait vouloir vivre.  
La créature avait franchi en une fraction de seconde la distance qui les séparait, et la gueule ouverte, s'apprêtait à replonger ses dents dans la chair dégoulinante de sang.  
Surprenant de rapidité, le Yautja plongea son bras dans l'effrayante mâchoire, qui se referma dans un claquement métallique sur son poignet armé. Les dents du monstre goûtaient à peine le sang de sa victime, que le tintement des lames sortant de leur fourreau retentit, pendant que s'écoulait la matière cérébrale à l'arrière du crâne de la créature, calmée.  
Soulevant avec peine le cadavre qui commençait à l'écraser désagréablement, Kor'latc s'accorda quelques secondes de repos au sol.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve agité. Honteux, il dut admettre qu'il s'était laissé gagner par le sommeil. Le corps de son adversaire gisait toujours à côté de lui, mais la puanteur qui s'en dégageait et sa décomposition avancée l'alertèrent. Pouvait-il avoir dormi une journée entière. Ce combat avait était éprouvant, mais pas au point d'abandonner toute prudence en gisant au milieu de nulle part.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, la pleine Lune inondait ce soir aussi la forêt de sa clarté bienveillante.  
Une douloureuse convulsion lui glaça le sang. Elle lui avait fait revenir son rêve à l'esprit, ou plutôt son cauchemar. Alors qu'il avait été changé en bête monstrueuse, la légende que lui avait conté sa mère tant de fois dans sa jeunesse l'avait harcelé dans une boucle incessante :

Jadis, quand la chasse en était à ses prémices,  
Que nos jeunes étoiles venaient à lécher  
D'ardents rayons les terres depuis peu figées  
Se dissimulait encor, sourds et sombres vices.  
Déjà tant de sang versé si souvent vicié  
Qu'advint l'aberrante et singulière souillure.  
Il fut asservi par la sifflante morsure  
À cette lancinante soif de supplicié,  
Bestiale et sauvage, le versant dans le sang,  
Fut métamorphosé en être répugnant  
Kaindill, mélange acide du Yautja et du cancrelat.

Pourtant il n'avait combattu aucun Kainde Amehda, seulement cet hybride Ooman. Pourquoi ces souvenirs surgissaient-ils alors ?  
Un nouveau sursaut le fit se tordre de douleur au sol. Une soudaine envie obsédante de sang le prit. Il poussa un hurlement qui se déforma en rugissement, tentant de conserver le contrôle de ses pensées irrationnelles. Ses dents s'allongèrent ainsi que sa mâchoire. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à garder à l'esprit était un dégoût de lui-même. Un dégoût de ce en quoi il allait se transformer. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait tué à l'instant. Mais cloué au sol par ce phénomène étrange, il en était incapable.  
Des poils sombres avaient recouvert son corps, cachant la masse musculaire qui avait doublé. Ses griffes ressemblaient maintenant à de redoutables poignards, prêts à glisser dans les chairs.  
La bête enfin éveillée se tenait debout. Sa métamorphose l'avait mise en appétit. Dans un broiement sinistre d'os, la large mâchoire claqua sur le corps Ooman mangé par les vers, le sectionnant de moitié.  
Puis après avoir reniflé brièvement vers la sombre végétation, la créature partit se repaître.


End file.
